


A Certain Kind of Template

by SHSLGuest



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Ouma gets mentioned, honestly this started as a joke but now I think they can be pretty cute together, still dont know how to tag; forgive me, there also might be typos, will fix those later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLGuest/pseuds/SHSLGuest
Summary: Tsumugi loses templates for a new anime she's cosplaying.





	A Certain Kind of Template

**Author's Note:**

> There was no content for this ship so . . .yeah that's literally why this was written.  
> This is cute okay. They can totally work, trust me! Juuuuust imagine it.

Tsumugi couldn't find her templates anywhere. They were the latest designs to come out of Alpha ★ Journal Forever and Tsumugi was sure that she would be the one to cosplay it first. Of course, mecha anime weren't entirely her thing, but they gave each of the main cast these cool looking titanium alloy visors along with these cutting edge suits. Plus, a couple of her patrons gave the suggestion to her, and Tsumugi isn't one to decline new ideas. Not to mention she felt a personal connection to Delta ☆ Advisor, the blue haired smart and beautiful right hand girl to the protagonist, Beta ☆ Commander. Beta ☆ Commander was a white hairred girl with luscious long hair and a calm but very chipper attitude. Tsumugi can't blame Delta ☆ Advisor for being smitten with her. "There's just something about genki girl leaders that I can't put my finger on. Can't blame Delta for having good taste. Shipping aside, I gotta continue to find these templates. I have to be the first one to represent these characters!" Slapping her cheeks and motivating herself, she continued to check inside different textbooks and folders for her misplaced blueprints. She spent hours planning out which materials she would use and getting the most accurate dimensions to tailor herself to be Delta's splitting image. She was so far in thought from searching her locker that she didn't even notice the little taps on her shoulder.  
Slightly peeved at being interrupted from her search, she turned around sharply. 

"Yes, may I help you," Tsumugi questioned. If it was Ouma with another silly string prank she swears to Madoka that she's going to sick Maki on him. 

"Ah, Kami-sama told me to give these to you! I'm not quite sure what they are but Kami-sama is always right!" A chipper girl said, smiling brightly and offering Tsumugi the very templates she was looking for. 

Tsumugi screamed with joy and clasped Angie's hands in her own.  
"Ah, this is perfect! Thank you so much for bringing these to me! Where in the world did you even find them?" Tsumugi began to calm down and think rationally; she was not one to carelessly misplace her things. 

"Ah, Angie found them in the hallway! Kami-sama did also mention that Ouma-kun might have had something to do with it. But Kami-sama is glad to see you in a joyous state, as is Angie!" She praised while bring her hands together over her head. 

Tsumugi was not one to normally talk to Angie but this time the girl really did have her thanks. Looking her up and down, Tsumugi realized that Angie had quite the similar build to Beta ☆ Commander.  
"Hm. . ." Tsumugi paused in thought, a grin slowly appearing across her face the more she thought. "Angie-san," Tsumugi brought her hands to her chest. "You wouldn't mind helping me with something would you?"

A simple "Nyahaha!" and a quick nod from Angie gave Tsumugi the permission she needed. Perhaps she start to hang out with Angie-san more often. And perhaps she found more in common with Delta ☆ Advisor than she realized.


End file.
